Seeker
by Alldar
Summary: Well its about two friends and their new life in "the world"
1. Default Chapter

The room was dark and the vision was bad. A small strip of light came trough, that looked liked some sort of door. In the middle of the room there was some type of weapon, but it was to dark to se what weapon it was. There stood two men in the door entrance, talking to each other. It was too dark to see who or what it was.  
  
"So. This will help us?" said one of the man with a rather loud voice.  
  
The other one nooded curiously.  
  
"But is it really that important? said the man with the loud voice."  
  
The other, rather smaller shiluette nooded again.  
  
"Well better do as we were told then."  
  
The two men walked away, through the door entrance, closed the door and the room went completely black.  
  
A strange sound came from the other side of the room, like if something was locked down. Then their footsteps echoed away. Away from the now pitch black room. When the footsteps had been fading away it was followed by a long silence. It was dark, and not a sound was heard. It was like being dead.  
  
Then a young boy´s voice was heard. First like a small mumbeling and then it increased in volume and power and the sound was repeating again and again. Soon the word "Tenshin" could be formed. And the darkness was swallowed by the light.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well this was the introduktion of my fanfic. hope you liked it.  
  
You have to excuse my english gramma as i am from sweden and its my first fanfic.  
  
Soon more to come :)  
  
:::ALLDAR::: 


	2. Changes in the world

Well i really hope that you will enjoy my fanfic as it is the first. You have to excuse my gramma but i am REALLY doing my best. It is getting better (i promise). If you all wonder why its so bad, its beacuse im from sweden and my english is lacking in some way.  
  
Well i wrote this to say that i made some changes on "the world". The reason i do this is to give "the world" a feeling that it is new, even for the old readers. And that make´s me have to describe everything so that even the ones that hasnt seen the anime can follow this fanfic that is going to be LONG! Well for the old timers that HAS seen the anime has to try to see this new world as a completely new one, instead of compare it as the old one.   
  
Im gonna go trough the changes now:  
  
---1--- First of all its the names, on clans, persons, citys, servers and such. The reason i do THIS is first of all that it will help you see this world as the new one. There might be new persons to and i might been erased some. And that was make it fit into this fanfic.  
  
---2--- I dont know if they described every class in the anime (did just watch twilight bracer) but i made some changes on them. Well some are still there but i added a few.  
  
---3--- Some rules might been changed just as some of the gameplay has been changed. Like the places and locations.  
  
---4--- No change here! just to told you that some things are still here to make you familiar with the anime.  
  
And PLZ! send in your reviews but write what you really thinks about. And why you liked it\disliked it.  
  
:::ALLDAR::: 


	3. Chapter1: Excitment

Tenshin awaked very suddenly and his first words that came from his mumbeling lips was "where am i?" And "what was that? a dream?"  
  
He was sitting on a bench at the schoolyard and he saw a boy running towards him calling out his name "Tenshin!, TENSHIN!".   
  
The boy stoped in front of tenshin. It was Rick, Tenshins friend. Rick was a little short, with a black haircut and blue eyes. While Tenshin had a brown and a little shorter haircut than rick. But they both was wearing school uniforms. They were childhood friends and they both just loved games of all sort. In fact they had grew up with them and played the most but liked rpg´s especially. After school they often meet up with each other, playing games, give each other hints and solutions. They both liked their lives even if they knew they gotta do better at school.  
  
After a few seconds, when rick had rested a while he looked questionally on tenshin "Were you asleep?"  
  
Tenshin smiled "uhm...yes. You told me to wait here so i did. But suddenly i must felt in sleep"  
  
Ricked responded with a bigger smile than tenshin´s.  
  
Tenshin raised from the bench "well should we go get those packages?"  
  
Rick nooded "of course, im so excited that i cant wait."  
  
They had both ordered the new game that used the latest technology from CC corporation.  
  
The game was a roleplaying game and it name was "the world". The packages had arrived and they just finished school and were on their way to get the pretty expensiv packages and their excitment could blow a house to smitherens.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Number 54!"  
  
"Hey that´s our number!" Rick and Tenshin flewed up on the floor and  
  
walked up to the fat lady behind a glass window. Rick gaved her a note about their order.  
  
She took it and just nooded her head and went to a room behind a door.   
  
Tenshin looked troughout the room and spotted several cameras in the roof. For a second he felt like an animal at a zoo. Hes eye was fixed on a camera when he jumped high as a the lady smashed the rather small package on the desk before them.  
  
"here it is boys. Well that will be 98$"  
  
Rick and Tenshin took up 49$ each and gived it to the lady who gived them each a pretty slimy smiling.  
  
They ripped out the package and grabbed a copy each. The cover was in bright silver and the big, blue logo that formed the word "the world".  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenshin opened his homedoor and entered the apartment. It looked like nobody was home and while taking off his shoes he yelled "Hello! im home!".   
  
But no one answered.  
  
Tenshin smacked his forehead "Right! i forgot. My parents togheter with Alissa was away at grandmother and grandfathers farm outside of town" Tenshin said silently.  
  
He walked down the rather small hall and throwed his black backpack into his room that he walked by on his left side.   
  
He also walked by the toilet and his sisters room on his right side. But he continued down the hall and entered the kitchen that was built in togheter with the living room. He kinda liked that beacuse that got him the permission to eat at the tv as there was no other table than the one at the tv.   
  
If he would continue down the hall he would have ended up in his parents room who´s was closed.  
  
He opened the fridge and took out a sandwich and held up a glas of milk. He took it and seated himeself in the sofa. He putted down the milk and sandwich and pushed the "power" button on the remote controller to the tv.   
  
He actually didnt pay so much attention to the tv while eating his sandwich. Even cable tv dont offer so much to see this time of day so he eated in a rush.   
  
He left the dishes and tv as it was, it was a bad habit tenshin just did when he didnt had any parents home. He rather take care of it later on.   
  
He took some rushy steps into his room and his backpack was lying pretty perfectly on the bed so he sat down in his very comfortable chair, touched the computer mouse with his finger wich resulted in a small buzzy sound from his computer.   
  
Soon he was on his pretty boring desktop. He arised again as he forgott the CD in the backpack. He opened the backpack took up the CD and putted it into his cd-rom. The buzz sound increased for a while and a loading screen came up on his screen.   
  
After a few second´s a new screen came up that was very flashy. And in the middle there was a sentence "Welcom to the world". 


	4. Chapter2: A new world

Tenshin watched the flashy screen for a short moment and then clicked with the left mouse button. He entered some sort of main title with the ordinary game buttons "create new character, Create new account, Options, and Quit."  
  
He decided to create a new account right away and therefore clicked that button. He entered a new screen with several information screens about agreeing to some circumstances and as usuall he just clicks "Agree" on every screen. "Not much for a politician" he said for himself.  
  
Then several labels where you were supposed to enter following information:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Account name:  
  
Password:  
  
Confirm Password:  
  
Account Number: (back on game manual)  
  
*E-Mail:  
  
*City Adress:  
  
*Country:  
  
*Phone number:  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He entered every label with following information:  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Account name: Shadow  
  
Password: *****  
  
Confirm Password: ******  
  
Account Number: 12785749574  
  
*E-Mail: aod_shadow@hotmail.com  
  
*City Adress:  
  
*Country:  
  
*Phone number:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He didnt want to enter the rest, he usually didnt if it wasnt neccessary. He did it once when he was offered a free program. He readed everything and thought it was a pretty good idea, after all it was free. That was a big misstake as mail about porno entered through the mailbox and he had to talk to his parents for 2 embarrassing hours. He knew it wouldnt happen in this case but if it wasnt neccesary, why doing it?   
  
Well he clicked "continue" and after a few seconds a message came up "congratulations, you are now a member on the world. Create a new character and log in within 5 hours or else the account will be erased"  
  
Tenshin that now was full of excitment said "Well you aint gotta need to wait for 5 hours, 5 minutes maybe"  
  
When he returned to the main title he immediatly pushed the "create new character" button and a character screen came up showing his character to his left and visual options to the right.   
  
He first entered his name as "Alldar" and then begun to choose visual options. There was so many options that he tought it was impossible to find 2 equal characters. Well he choosed "male" on the first choice.   
  
The next choice he waited a while "hmmm...what should i choose?". He choosed "body building" to be "normal" as he wanted a strong yet quick character. Then hair style. He scrolled and scrolled until he founded one for his liking. It was short and not that spiky and he choosed lightblue haircolor and so his eyes.   
  
He choosed a pretty nice clothing with a white shirt togheter with a cool pair of strong leather pants that had an odd green color. And he choosed to have a blue rock with a black stripe on the edges.   
  
He looked at his character for a second with a tough smile "well looks kinda cool" he said with a bit of satisfaction. so he simply pushed "continue" and camed to a new screen which had the title "choose your class". He went trough the most of them and there many options like Archer, heavy swordsman, priest, dark mage, thief and so on" He choosed heavy swordsman as he wanted to have a strong warrior. Tenshin smiled "Well i have always hated magic anyway". To the right there was his abilities and skills. In the abillity window there was several stats covering:  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Strenght: 25  
  
Vitality: 20  
  
Spirital force: 5  
  
Dexterity: 10  
  
Agility: 15  
  
Ability points: 0  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And below the ability window there was the swordsman skill window. It was one word inside it "Choose skill"   
  
He clicked it and so highlighted a popup with two beginner skills. It was "gravity slam and double strike."  
  
Tenshin choosed "gravity slam" with the opinion that it sounded cooler. Then he pushed "continue" and a short loading time came up. When the loading was complete the screen was showing nothing but silver, flimmering. If "?" could have a face it would been Tenshin.   
  
But he soon realised the small yellow text in the lower right corner "Please put on your gauge". Tenshin smacked his forehead, rised from the chair and got up a pair of gauges from his backpack as it was included in the package.   
  
He sat down and putted on the gauges and was going out in a "woooooow!" He was inside the world, and it was a very spectacular sight as he stood on a platform with vision over the town where people were walkin, running, chatting, trading, fishing, training and such.   
  
And green grassy fields was going all the way to the far horsint and edged by mountains. So the second thought Alldar was thinking was how big "the world" was. He stood there that feelt like seconds but actually it was minutes. He jumped high when someone suddenly grabbed his shoulder with a bare hand.   
  
Alldar turned around very fast and saw a man with a white coat that had a blue stripes on the arms. He had blond hair and big blue eyes and he looked kinda nice especially with that smile he had. He was now holding the staff with both hands (as he had released the hand on Alldars shoulder). The staff was made by wood and was toped by a light green crystal, even if it didnt looked so valuable.   
  
Alldar raised his hand that had a big leather glove on it "hello, nice meeting you" Alldar thought it sounded pretty idiotic. The priest looked on Alldar from toe to top "Is it you Tenshin? Well of course its you, you are the only one with a silly voice". Alldar´s smile disepeared "Hey! i dont got a silly voice, and how come that you get a weapon and not me?" Rick looked at his staff and laughed "not much for a weapon, but look on your back. By the way, my name is Illiad.   
  
Well you maybe saw my name floating over my head as i saw yours floating over your head." Alldar didnt notice until now. Illiad was right! it was a small word in blue floating right over the priest´s head saying "Illiad". He tooked his hand to feel the big sword on his back. It was very long and had the shape of a long triangle, nothing special and had the attackpower 5-8.   
  
Alldar could see that as he just found out how to open the inventory and skill window. He also had a leather armor equipped with defense power 2. Alldar looked pretty funny "How do i equipp the leather armor?" Illiad looked back "how should i know? Im a priest i dont start with an armor. But isnt the start equipment equipped from the start?"   
  
Alldar raised his shoulders "I dunno. But shouldnt it appear on my body that i wear armor?" Illiad´s eyes fixed on something further down the stairs, beyond Alldar "Hey! theres a sign there saying, Game basics and it is pointing towards a house"   
  
Alldar nooded with a victorius smile and turned around, well better hang up with me or else i wont protect you from thoose dangerous monsters" Alldar said with an annoying tune. Illiad smacked Alldars head with the staff "If you dont, then i will not heal you and you will probably get killed".   
  
Alldar didnt respond as he examined the house that was the first house before the town started. And it was, just like all the other houses made of white bricks and a red roof. There was long time Alldar been this excited and he had a whole world to explore. His feelings and happines at this moment was undescribable. He knew this was going to be his new "world".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well second chapter is up! Enjoy! hope you all like it!  
  
Soon more to come :)  
  
:::ALLDAR::: 


	5. Chapter3: Learning the basics

Alldar and Illiad stood before a big wooden door. They opened it with ease and entered a big hall with a red carpet leading towards a desk with a man behind it. The hall had a door on the left of the desk. And the hall itself had 4 stone pillars. The man behind the desk had red hair and green eyes. His clothes was all white but the cape was black. He looked very friendly and greeted them both welcome.   
  
They looked around in the hall not paying the man so much attention but when they stood in the front of the desk they both looked at the man. "Welcome to "the world" my gentlemens. I am Ferlogh a proud member of the administration clan "Fire Sword" and is helping new players with all sort of stuff." No response, neither from Alldar or Illiad.   
  
The man´s smile increased a bit. "I supposse you are new and want to know the basics right?" They both nicked. "Well should we get started?" And so he turned to the door holding it up for them. It was leading to another room that looked similiar to this. It was now Alldar and Illiad noticed the sign on Ferlogh´s cape. It was a Sword covered in flames. "please enter this room as the tutorial will begin" They both entered the room, first Illiad and then Alldar.   
  
Ferlogh entered the room and closed the door "well what do you want to know?" Alldar looked on Illiad and then on Ferlogh again "mmm, about the start equipment, how do i equipp it?" Ferlogh didnt move and answered the question "It is already equipped if you havent uneqquipped it, in that case you just do the same thing when you uneqquiped but reverse the whole process".   
  
Alldar looked on his body "But how come that i dont see it?" Ferlogh´s smile came back "well you dont see the armor you are wearing but in the inventory window. But even so, some things like magical armors, capes and such will change your look. All types of weapons will change your look hovewer." Alldar looked up again, nooding his head understandingly.   
  
The man changed his standing position "well you guys dont know that much so i go trough the basics and then you can ask questions alright? Well first of all, welcome to "the world" and this is the main city here on "the world". The city name is "Azuka". There are a few other citys out there but when you logg out and in again you will always start here, at the "chaos gate".   
  
The thing you started at is called "the new gate" and all the new player´s are beginning there. "Chaos gate" is in the middle of town. And from the "Chaos gate" you can teleport to other places you have already visited but there are a few secret places that you might need to find special codes for." Ferlogh made a quick break looking at both of them "are you with me?" Alldar nooded "yes".   
  
Ferlogh crossed his arms "next is leveling and such. You might have noticed the level score. You both know how to increase your levels right?" Alldar smiled "of course we know, by killing monsters". Ferlogh nooded "Yes, but also solving special events that sometimes will be held. Look on the black board at chaos gate to look at coming events.   
  
The skills is simply your skills. you can gain new skills by leveling up, but also here there are secret skills aquiring by events, books, equipment and such. Some classes gains new skills faster than other. For example a priest gains skills faster than a heavy swordsman" Illiad hit Alldar in the side with his elbow, making a funny smile. "The skills may also vary from classes to classes. Priests mostly have healing and such while swordsmen have swordskills." Ferlogh made another pause "are you still with me?". Alldar looked on Illiad "well you can always try to heal your opponents to death".   
  
Ferlogh coughed "Well about your abilities its what you can perform. Strenght determines your attack damage. Vitality your Hitpoints that when reached zero you will be logged out and cant log in for 1 day. But when logged in again all equipment intact and all healed and so. You loose experience also." Ferlogh´s smile was a bit evil at this point. A short silence but it was interrupted by Alldar "Why cant you log in for one day?" Ferlogh´s smile increased even more "well thats just making the players cautios before making any actions.   
  
"Well sprital force is all about magic and magical points" Alldar grined but Ferlogh continued."All skills cost magical points to be used and if you have more magical points, then you can use more skills. Dexterity is how good you are hitting enemies when using weapons and dexterity how fast you move, and hove moveable you are doing a fight. Well this stats can also be raised by increasing your level. Well items, weapons, armor and such can be bought in city, and at the inn you can rest and heal yourself. Well that covers the basics to play "The world" the rest is up to you to explore."   
  
Alldar and Illiad who both listened very carefully nooded their heads. Ferlogh nooded back "well i wish you good luck and you may be leaving whenever you want. Dont be afraid asking questions." Alldar walked past Ferlogh "well explore the rest. We know at least how to survive, right?" And then exited trough the door.   
  
Illiad followed him as Ferlogh followed Illiad. Ferlogh wished them good luck once more before Alldar and Illiad went outside and was met by a great sun shining upon them. They both feeled more excited after that meeting. They begun walking down the stone path, leading into town. It feelt so great, like if "the world" just layed there waited for them... 


End file.
